Mas Fuerte al Final
by Angel de la Musika
Summary: Tiempo después del gran desastre en la Ópera Populáire, Erik regresa a su hogar, esperando poder olvidar a Christine; pero todo se complica cuando encuentra a una chica a punto de morir. ¿Podrá Erik abrir su corazón al misterioso ángel negro?
1. Preludio

**Preludio **

Antes de comenzar esta historia, me encantaría dar una breve introducción tanto del Fantasma de la Ópera como de aquellos personajes nuevos que se incorporan en la historia.

Acerca del Fantasma hay dos maneras, la primera y la cual disfrutaran más les puedo asegurar, es hiendo a ver la preciosa película que Andrew Lloyd Webber y Joel Schumacher prepararon del musical (sin contar que cuenta con la hermosa participación de mi Gerry Butler). La segunda es leer las siguientes y tal vez aburridas (no prometo nada) líneas.

Erik es un hombre que desde pequeño ha sido atormentado por el mundo debido a una deformidad en la mitad de su rostro, condenado a una máscara por siempre, su madre lo abandona y Erik termina en una compañía de gitanos, los cuales abusan de su deformidad para llamar la atención del público, hasta que Madame Giry asiste a la compañía, y lo ayuda a escapar, dándole hogar en las catacumbas de la Ópera de París. Tiempo después llega a la Ópera (también por la mano de Mme. Giry) Christine, una niña que ha perdido a su padre, y que vive en la Ópera esperando la llegada del Ángel de la Música que su padre prometió enviarle cuando estuviera en el cielo.

Christine cree tener a su Ángel de la Música cuando Erik –quien se ha enamorado de Christine- habla con ella a través de las paredes de su dormitorio y la ayuda a perfeccionar su voz, sin contar que Christine está enamorada de Raoul de Chagny, un hombre que le da seguridad y dulzura. Paulatinamente Erik prepara una serie de accidentes en la Ópera House de París para impulsar a Christine al triunfo, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano cuando después de la representación de 'Don Juan Triunfante', Christine elige quedarse con Raoul.

Ahora bien, los nuevos personajes, son Faith, Marcus, Vieyra, Dayla y Felipe de Chagny (personaje que aparece en los libros de Leroux, más no en el musical de Lloyd Webber).

Faith es una cazadora que se había dedicado a matar demonios y criaturas malignas en Londres, ella vive en el Capitolio Episcopal, donde se entrena a la cazadoras (de distintas regiones, una para cada una) aquí en el capitolio, Faith a los 8 años conoce a un niño llamado Marcus del cual se hace amiga fácilmente. Después de muchos años, Faith mata accidentalmente a un hombre que intentaba invocar un demonio y se sume en la desesperación, tomando incorrectamente el lado de los vampiros, pronto el Capitolio selecciona a una nueva cazadora: Dayla quien tiene órdenes de matar a Faith si es que no puede convertirla, sin embargo es Marcus es quien logra salvarla de sí misma.

Por esta razón, Faith está muy agradecida con él, pero el llega a confundir sus sentimientos de agradecimiento con amor, y le confiesa lo que siente junto antes de irse a la Ópera House de París.

Vieyra Saint-James por su parte es una de las nuevas cantantes de la Ópera, ya que La Carlotta decidió no volver a la "Òpera del Infierno", ella es muy caprichosa, y al principio siente una gran admiración que podría convertirse en algo más (el lector decide ;) hacia Felipe de Chagny, hermano mayor de Raoul, que ha acompañado a su hermano para la reconstrucción de la Ópera Populaire.


	2. Almas Sobrevivientes

** Stronger in the End **

By Dark Angel Prey (Angel of Music)

**Disclaimer:** "No tengo la suerte de que Erik sea mío, nada del fantasma de la Opera, tanto de la obra de Gaston Leroux como del musical por Andrew Lloyd Webber y la película de Joel Shumacher me pertenece". _Sólo me pertenecen los personajes originales, que son Faith, Dayla, Marcus y Vieyra._

**Clasificación:** PG

**Parejas:** Esencialmente **Erik/Faith** y eventualmente **Marcus/Vieyra**, con agregaciones de _Erik/Christine, Christine/Raoul, Dayla/Marcus y Faith/Marcus_.

**Resúmen:** En una visita a la Casa de la Opera; Faith, una cazadora del mal, es traicionada por su mejor amiga, lo que la lleva al borde de la muerte, mientras tanto Erik regresa a las catacumbas perseguido por sus recuerdos, tratando de ver a Christine, cuando encuentra a Faith. ¿Está Erik dispuesto a abrir su corazón después de Christine?

**Avisos:** Faith, no es Faith de Buffy la Cazavampiros y Ángel, el nombre me encanta, así que se lo puse a este personaje, también es Cazadora pero no tiene historia aparte, más que la mostrada por mí.

**Capítulo I. Almas Sobrevivientes**

Después de los últimos sucesos ocurridos en la casa de la Opera de Paris, Faith y Dayla se aventuraron hasta el centro de la gran metrópolis, y habían decidido entrar para investigar a qué era a lo que se enfrentaban. Dayla había propuesto el plan, ella siempre se adelantaba a todo, estaba consciente de que Dayla había sido quien la había salvado muchas veces del oscuro filo de la muerte, Dayla era su amiga, en realidad era lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia, Dayla era como su hermana Dayla era… su única amiga.

Había sido un suceso extraño que después de lo que había pasado en Londres, siguiera hablándole, Faith había cruzado el límite entre el bien y el mal, y había escogido el mal; pero después de un doloroso arrepentimiento, había seguido cazando vampiros, demonios, y había matado todos y absolutamente a todos aquellos que pudieran lastimar a la gente.

-"_Bien Faith, puede decirse que eres una asesina serial…" _–dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, que parecía semejar a Marcus, su novio, amigo ¿prometido? Tal vez próximamente.

_¡Al demonio! ¿A quién le importa, _contestó ella mentalmente, pateando el orgullo de la primer vocecita.

Subió el último tramo de columna que quedaba para llegar al techo, se decidió a no ver hacia atrás, tanta altitud haría que cayera inevitablemente a una horrible muerte, ese era uno de sus miedos más profundos, caer… caer, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Por fin hizo un último impulso hacia delante, y aterrizó suavemente en el piso del tejado.

-"¡Llegamos! Ahora sólo hay que quitar el vidrio y bajar con las cuerdas…" –comenzó Faith, alegre como siempre que hacía algo con entusiasmo, Dayla estaba algo indiferente y pensó que podría contagiarle algo de su alegría.

-"Faith…"

-"¿Trajiste las cuerdas cierto?" –preguntó volteando hacia Dayla, quien acababa de cerrar su negro bolso.

-"No entraremos a la Opera" –contestó ella, tan fría como el hielo.

-"¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo debí haber traído todo! Bueno… tal vez si bajamos y …" –su idea fue interrumpida por un agudo dolor en el abdomen, bajó la cabeza; un athame en la mano de Dayla iba drenando su sangre hacia el exterior.

-"Dayla…" –dijo Faith en voz baja por el dolor y a la vez, tratando de explicarse qué estaba pasando.

-"No voy a dejar que una perra como tú, tan mala, tan egoísta y tan cruel siga existiendo y menos bajo el título de La Cazadora".

-"¿Qué…?"

-"¡Cállate!" –respondió alterada Dayla, enterrando más el elaborado cuchillo y al mismo tiempo golpeándola contra la pared más cercana.

-"Fue tan fácil pensar que te habías ganado un lugar en el cielo ¿no es así?" –dijo acercando su cara para ver más de cerca el dolor, la tristeza y frustración que sus ojos oscuros emitían para su puro y absoluto placer. –"Eres mala Faith, por eso tengo que matarte, no vales nada, no hay nada dentro de ti, eres oscuridad no hay dentro de ti nada humano".

-"Dayla... Yo…"- dijo en un murmullo la otra, que estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad y a sentir que sus rodillas se doblaban, mientras el piso y su ropa se llenaban cada vez más y más.

-"Hasta nunca Faith, arde en el infierno mientras yo regresaré abatida porque el demonio en la Ópera se ha llevado a mi amiga… mi hermana…" –dijo caprichosa Dayla saboreando cada palabra y soltando una risotada que Faith correspondió con lágrimas.

De golpe retiró el athame que vino seguido de un abundante chorro de sangre, sus oscuras ropas seguían tiñéndose de color escarlata. Dayla comenzó por golpearla en la cara por lo que Faith se estrelló contra el muro, después la aventó cerca de la vidriera, y pateó justo en la herida, haciendo que Faith soltara un grito desgarrador que se prolongó hasta las catacumbas de la Opera. Dayla siguió golpeándola hasta que Faith pensó que hubiese sido mejor haber muerto ya.

-"Vamos…"

-"¿Qué dijiste?" -Dayla se detuvo en seco, Faith hablaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-"Sigue… y maltrátame y abusa de mí… Seré más fuerte al final"

Dayla se enfureció al oír estas palabras y la pateó de lleno en la cara, la levantó del piso y la arrojó contra el vitral.

_Caía… y caía golpeando en su camino las estructuras de unas escaleras en caracol, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

La Casa de la Opera de Paris, su hogar por tanto tiempo, tal vez no debía regresar; pero no podía seguir sin sus recuerdos, sin su música; esa música de la noche que le recordaba tanto y tan dolorosamente a su Ángel de la Música. Poniendo a un lado estos pensamientos, decidió entrar, tal vez para hacerse más daño del que Christine le había hecho al irse con ese estúpido Vizconde Chagny, tal vez…

Descendió lentamente a las catacumbas, como una sombra, sería mejor si no tenía que encontrarse con nadie, ya que medio París quería matarlo. Llegó hasta su hogar, que había extrañado tanto, una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus párpados, mientras en el silencio, podía aún oír su extraño dueto con Christine y sin más, comenzó a cantar, acompañado de su órgano, su cámara lo hacía cantar, era inevitable.

_Cuando me niegas…_

_Me confundes_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptaré?_

_Piensa otra vez_

_Sigue, maltrátame, abúsame_

_Seré más fuerte al final…_

Sus notas y sus pensamientos fueron inoportunamente turbados por un grito que rompió con violencia el silencio; de inmediato se levantó, cerró el camino que iba hasta su cámara, y tomó una antorcha para ir en busca de lo que había ocasionado el grito…

Tal vez eran los empleados de la Ópera que habían notado su silenciosa presencia, aunque las trampas los detendrían e incluso si llegaban hasta el lago, las otras cámaras despistarían su vista, una vez más.

Se acercó hasta el lago a través de un pasaje oculto, era una extrañeza que hubiese habido tanto ruido hace unos momentos, y ahora, nada… más que el suave misterio diluido en el silencio; echó una furtiva mirada al lago, no había nada ahí, el agua se deshacía en ondas en el centro, justo debajo de la escalera de caracol, cuando observó más detenidamente, vio varios trozos de vidrio ensangrentados que eran arrastrados por la suave corriente que llevaba el laberinto; Erik se extrañó ante esto, alguien había caído del techo, eso era indudable, pero indudable era que aquello podría ser una trampa, y sin embargo, decidió salir.

Mientras más se acercaba a donde se producían las ondas, el agua más se teñía de rojo, y su espada desenvainada y sostenida con tanta fuerza que casi dolía; con todo su valor y su fuerza no estaba listo para lo que vio.

Una mujer como un ángel arrancado del cielo, aunque sus ropas eran negras, éstas casi completamente empapadas -al igual que su cabello castaño- y teñidas de rojo, sobre todo en el abdomen; su cara llena de cicatrices, enrojecida, y llena de suciedad, no combinaban con lo blanco de su piel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la falta de fuerza, el labio superior estaba partido del lado izquierdo, sus labios gruesos se tornaban rojos por la sangre.

Erik sintió tanta pena que su corazón punzaba y sin saber la razón, la sacó del agua; pero al contacto, ella se estremeció ligeramente, ¡milagrosamente estaba viva! La llevó a su cámara, notó que respiraba sin dificultades, y la puso en su cama, sin querer recordó a Christine, pero trató de sacarse ese pensamiento para tratar de salvar a aquella misteriosa mujer.

¿Pero cómo? Él no era un aficionado a la medicina, sabía muchas cosas de ella sí, pero es distinto a atender a una mujer al borde de la muerte, así que volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de una de las bailarinas estrellas, la Saint-James; para su fortuna no había nadie en el cuarto, jugó con un poco de la magia de los sonidos imitando la voz de la Saint-James, para pedir que el doctor de la Ópera popular se apareciera en el cuarto, Madame Giry que era la que pasaba por ahí en ese momento, se apresuró y trajo al doctor consigo.

Cuando llegaron, Eric estaba escondido tras un muro doble, que bien sabía que Saint-James y los demás desconocían, nadie conocía la Casa de la Opera de París como él.

-"¡Madame Giry! Le digo que esto es una broma, juro haber visto a la Saint-James entrar a escena hace unos momentos… está bien madame no se irrite… le he dicho que no se enfurezca, puedo caminar sólo… así está mejor… ¿¡Pero qué es esto?

El doctor había soltado un gemido seco, mientras Madame Giry -que había estado empujando al doctor hasta la puerta de la Saint-James- se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo del asombro al ver a una chica herida y sucia en la cama de la Saint-James.

-"¡¿Pero qué significa esto!" –Dijo el doctor lanzando su maletín por los aires al tocador color azul perlado, -del cual se alzaba un nombre en el arco principal: "V I E Y R A"-, Erik no había conocido a nadie con ese nombre antes, ¿podría ser el reemplazo de Christine?. El doctor corrió al lado de la chica, tocó su frente y negó con la cabeza. Fiebre.

-"Madame, debe usted ayudarme, es este un caso muy grave, la chica está… ¡Oh!" –Erik supuso que el doctor había visto tanta sangre que pensó que la chica seguía desangrándose; pero había descubierto la venda con la que Erik cubrió la herida. De inmediato el doctor comenzó a coser la herida del abdomen; pero la chica no despertó. Terminando de administrarle unos medicamentos –que Erik observó con mucho cuidado- el doctor se levantó y observó a la chica.

-"Madame… me parece que esta pobre muchacha está en coma" –dijo el doctor volviéndose a Madame Giry.

-"Pero…" –musitó Madame Giry sin entender del todo, y llevándose las manos a la boca.

-"Le cosí la herida sin una gota de anestesia, nadie hubiera soportado tal dolor; pero respira y su frecuencia cardiaca al igual que la pulmonar no se afectaron. Es como si…-el doctor titubeó- por así decirlo, entre paréntesis hasta que despierte. –dijo cerrando su maletín.

-"¿Qué será de ella mientras tanto? ¿Cuándo despertará?" –Erik agradeció mentalmente a Madame Giry por realizar ella misma las preguntas que lo tenían tan consternado.

-"Es difícil de explicar, tendrá que ser alimentada con sueros y azúcar, algunos medicamentos y sobre todo, tiene que haber alguien vigilándola por el tiempo que reste por si llegara a despertar…"

-"¿Quiere decir que no es muy probable que despierte?" –dijo Madame Giry volteando hacia la chica que seguía sin inmutarse.

-"Todo depende de ella" –dijo el doctor puntualizando. –"Ahora debemos ir por los señores Richard y Moncharmin, tenemos que notificar de esto, sería bueno escuchar si la Saint-James tiene algo que decirnos..." –prosiguió el doctor saliendo del cuarto con Madame Giry.

Una vez que sus pasos sonaron distantes, Erik emergió de las sombras y cautelosamente tomó a la chica en sus brazos, como si fuera a romperse.

-"¿Con qué no despertarás hasta que quieras, eh?" –le dijo mientras iba bajando las escaleras que lo llevarían al lago, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ella podía escucharlo.

Llegó a su cámara por fin y puso a la chica en la cama de cisnes, que había designado para ella, se sentó a un lado y la observó por unos segundos, imaginándose el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla, pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla.

-"¿Acaso tu podrás salvarme Ángel Negro?" –murmuró más para si mismo que para nadie más.

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron, Erik cuidándola y ella muriendo un poco más cada día, hasta que pasó un año. Erik sabía que moriría pronto, nadie podría resistir tanto tiempo sin comida de verdad, tanto tiempo dormida, así que a manera de despedida, decidió cantarle, sin imaginar que su voz le hacía recordar escenas del pasado…

_Cuando me niegas…_

_ -Dayla… -¡Cállate! _

_Me confundes_

_ -Fue tan fácil pensar que te habías ganado un lugar en el cielo _

_¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptaré?_

_ -Eres mala Faith _

_Piensa otra vez_

_ -Hasta nunca Faith… _

_Sigue, maltrátame, abúsame_

_ -Vamos _

_Seré más fuerte al final…_

_ Ahora simplemente era caer… caer, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo _

-"¡NOOO!" –gritó Faith despertando violentamente del profundo sueño incorporándose, poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando agitadamente.

**Créditos**

_ Angel Theme – Christophe Beck_

Gerard Butler Eliza Dushku Emmy Rossum Patrick Wilson

Mandy Moore David Boreanaz

" **Stronger in the End "**

Historia basada en el libro, pelícua y musical 'El Fantasma de la Opera'. Todo el material referente a El Fantasma de la Ópera es usado sin autorización oficial; la franquicia pertenece a Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber y Warner Brothers.

La realización de esta serie es sujeto de copyright, favor de no copiarlo, ni re-publicarlo sin permiso explícitamente escrito de los autores

** Agradecimientos Especiales **

A Adahy, que siempre ha creído en mi y Richi por sus aportaciones.


	3. El Despertar de la Cazadora

**Stronger in the End **

By Angel of Music

**Disclaimer:** "No tengo la suerte de que Erik sea mío, nada del fantasma de la Opera, tanto de la obra de Gaston Leroux como del musical por Andrew Lloyd Webber y la película de Joel Shumacher me pertenece". _Sólo me pertenecen los personajes originales, que son Faith, Dayla, Marcus y Vieyra._

**Clasificación:** PG

**Parejas:** Esencialmente **Erik/Faith** y eventualmente **Marcus/Vieyra**, con agregaciones de _Erik/Christine, Christine/Raoul, Dayla/Marcus y Faith/Marcus_.

**Resúmen:** En una visita a la Casa de la Opera; Faith, una cazadora del mal, es traicionada por su mejor amiga, lo que la lleva al borde de la muerte, mientras tanto Erik regresa a las catacumbas perseguido por sus recuerdos, tratando de ver a Christine, cuando encuentra a Faith. ¿Está Erik dispuesto a abrir su corazón después de Christine?

**Avisos:** Faith, no es Faith de Buffy la Cazavampiros y Ángel, el nombre me encanta, así que se lo puse a este personaje, también es Cazadora pero no tiene historia aparte, más que la mostrada por mí.

_

* * *

Seré más fuerte al final…_

_Ahora simplemente era caer… caer, y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo _

_-"¡NOOO!" –gritó Faith despertando violentamente del profundo sueño incorporándose, poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando agitadamente._

**Capítulo II. El Despertar De La Cazadora.**

Vio a todo su alrededor ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ahí? Nada parecía cuerdo, se sentía débil, su vista no enfocaba bien y sentía sus extremidades tan pesadas, inevitablemente comenzó a llorar. Mientras tanto Erik la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si pensara que era un sueño, entonces se acercó hasta la cama.

"No puedo creer lo que mis ojos me dicen" –dijo levantando la suave cortina negra que cubría la cama, la chica lo vio aterrorizada y trató de levantarse; pero sus pies no la soportaron y cayó al suelo, Erik estaba preocupado y dio la vuelta a la cama, mientras más se acercaba, ella intentaba alejarse lo más posible con sus brazos. Erik nunca supo como pero supuso que si le cantaba como cuando estaba dormida ella se tranquilizaría.

_Ángel negro _

_Has despertado del sueño_

_Que hace tanto llegó_

_Y por fin me has mirado._

_Ángel precioso en sueños_

_Has conocido al hombre_

_Que está detrás de la máscara_

_Y te ha dado sus secretos._

_Ángel negro y sin nombre_

_¿Podrás guardar el secreto_

_Del Fantasma de la Ópera_

_Y quedarte a mi lado?_

La chica dejó de llorar, y miraba fijamente a Erik, era él quien la había cuidado, y por lo tanto no había razón para temerle, era muy atractivo definitivamente, incluso con esa máscara que usaba, era misterioso, él le ofreció una mano para levantarse y ella la aceptó muy temblorosa; pero sus piernas volvieron a flaquear y Erik la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en la cama. Acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

"Entropía" –dijo Erik mirando los pies de la chica, quien lo volteó a ver confundida y frunciendo el entrecejo –"A falta de movimiento de tus piernas tu sangre ha dejado de circular correctamente y por eso no puedes moverlas ni sostenerte". La chica asintió levemente y agachó la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Erik… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" –dijo Erik curioso.

"Faith" –respondió ella en un susurro casi inaudible que sin embargo Erik pudo escuchar perfectamente.

"Faith… hermoso" –contestó Erik a su vez –"Seguramente debes estar hambrienta, ven conmigo".

Faith asintió y estiró sus brazos, sabiendo lo que Erik iba a hacer, se agarró a su cuello y miraba alrededor, cientos de velas, un órgano, un lago algunos libros y pergaminos, un lago y una maqueta de la Ópera Populáire.

"La Ópera…" –murmuró suavemente cuando Erik la hubo sentado, y se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Quieres… contarme qué te pasó?" –preguntó Erik un tanto temeroso

"Mi mejor amiga… Dayla, ella me traicionó, venimos a la Ópera por… cuestiones de trabajo y cuando estábamos en el techo…" –dijo pero no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos y Erik sintió el inexplicable deseo de abrazarla y lo hizo mientras ella lo abrazaba de vuelta para su sorpresa.

"Ella… me dijo que yo era mala y me dio… tanto miedo porque tal vez es cierto tal vez no hay nada humano en mi… yo… yo maté a un hombre inocente… pero no quise… yo… ¡Soy mala¡Soy mala!" –dijo ella llorando aún todavía más.

"Shhh… No eres mala Faith, podrás ser todo menos mala, no quisiste matar a ese hombre, Faith, tu misma lo has dicho" –dijo pasando la mano por su cabello –"Ella te lastimó, ella es mala, ella es quien debería ser castigada". Faith dejó de llorar despacio, muy despacio, sin soltar el abrazo.

"Eres un milagro" –comentó Erik un rato después –"No me imagino cómo pudiste sobrevivir un año en coma". Faith soltó el abrazo de repente ¿podría decirle a Erik que era una cazadora y que esa era la razón por la cual había sobrevivido? Siempre que lo había hecho la gente la rechazaba.

"¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Erik ante la inesperada reacción de Faith.

"Hambrienta" –dijo ella solamente y Erik se apresuró a servirle sopa caliente y un poco de carne. Faith trataba de arreglárselas con los cubiertos pero su visión seguía sin poder enfocar correctamente así que en un acto de desesperación los soltó bruscamente. Erik se dio cuenta del problema y puso su silla al lado de la de ella, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a darle la sopa.

"Gracias Erik" –murmuró ella cuando terminaron. Erik le sonrió, y por primera vez ella le sonrió en regreso.

"¿Tienes tu una historia que contarme?" –preguntó Faith sintiéndose notablemente mejor. Erik titubeó un minuto y se levantó dándole la espalda a Faith.

"Mi madre me abandonó cuando era muy pequeño, de mi padre nunca supe nada, terminé en un campamento de gitanos; pero escapé con un poco de ayuda y desde entonces… vivo aquí". –respondió Erik sin volverse todavía. Faith se quedó callada, mirándolo un rato y cuando habló de nuevo temía hacerlo muy drásticamente.

"Lo siento" –dijo ella lentamente, y Erik se volvió. –"¿El qué?" –preguntó Erik.

"Todo, debes de haber pasado momentos difíciles…"-dijo pero sus palabras fueron proseguidas por un incómodo silencio. –"Mi mamá también me botó a la calle cuando tenía tres, después un cura me recogió en su iglesia y me enseño mucho de lo que sé, me cuidó y yo hacía algunas cosas en la iglesia, hasta que llegó el cardenal… y me llevaron a Londres, ahí conocí a Dayla… luego la Ópera y creo que sabes el resto. Pero no tengo idea de qué va a pasar ahora" –dijo Faith poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Pues yo sí" –dijo Erik decididamente –"Te ofrezco quedarte aquí hasta que lo desees, creo que no me haría mal algo de compañía" –dijo Erik; pero francamente sabía que no quería que Faith se fuera; pero ¿por qué?

"¡Gracias Erik!" –dijo Faith emocionada y se levantó sin embargo estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo. –"¡Maldición! –dijo agarrándose de la silla.

"Ven, tendrás que caminar, estaré frente a ti para que no caigas" –le dijo Erik extendiendo sus brazos, fue una larga noche, ninguno de los dos durmió, un año de sueño, y una vida de soledad lo compensaban. Siguieron hablando de los dos, y al final de esa noche, Faith podía caminar perfectamente.

"Bien, creo que te gustaría darte un baño" –dijo Erik mostrándole el camino hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y ésta reveló un gran cuarto de baño, pisos de mármol blanco y negro alternadamente, había una repisa igualmente blanca con gran variedad de frascos llenos de esencias de colores, un lavabo, un toallero y un gran espejo.

Faith se quedó con la boca abierta¡era precioso! Y Erik tuvo que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que entrara. Ella se rió de si misma, pero recordó algo que no se había aparecido en su mente antes.

"Erik" –lo llamó ella de nuevo, él se volvió mirándola expectante –"Cuando me encontrase… ¿tenía algo conmigo¿Alguna otra pertenencia aparte de la ropa?" –preguntó ella no queriendo revelar lo que realmente buscaba.

"Sí" –contestó Erik, se fue y regresó rápidamente, y le extendió un crucifijo de plata, y una estaca. –"Me preguntaba si esto era tuyo" –contestó Erik, Faith no supo qué decirle y sólo asintió y cerró la adornada puerta del baño.

Se miró en el espejo y se quitó el camisón blanco, de verdad era hermoso; pero no era su estilo, observó cuidadosamente su cara, sus facciones habían cambiado, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y un tanto aclarado _"Me pregunto si será a causa de las medicinas"._

"_¿Debo decirle la verdad¿Y si se aleja de mi como todos los demás? Un momento… ¿por qué me importa si se aleja o no, es decir acabo de conocerlo yo no puedo estar…"_

"¡Qué tonterías!" –dijo ella pensando en voz alta. _"Pero voy a quedarme, no tengo a dónde ir y Erik parece tan triste… tan solo… ¿habrá algo más que no me ha dicho? Bueno… si lo hiciera no lo culpo, yo tampoco le conté de mi trabajo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

Siguió mirándose un rato como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en el espejo, y vaya que la encontró, su mirada se topó con la cicatriz que le había quedado en el abdomen, lo tocó y para su alivio ya no dolía, ni siquiera si se daba un puñetazo, tal vez una patada lastimaría, tendría que entrenar, darle su lección a Dayla y…

"¡Basta!" –dijo de nuevo en voz alta y por fin dirigiéndose a la tina, se bañó echando en el agua miles de las esencias que había allí; por suerte Erik tenía suficiente canela, que le encantaba y la hacía ponerse de buenas. Al terminar, se envolvió en una toalla y se acercó a una puerta, tal vez ahí habría algo que pudiera usar…

Erik por su parte se dispuso a descansar un rato, no había dormido; pero no le importaba Faith valía la pena. _¡Alto¿Faith¿A dónde se había ido Christine? _En estos pensamientos estaba cuando alguien tocó la puerta, indudablemente la causa de su enredo mental había terminado su baño.

"Pasa" –contestó Erik que seguía tendido boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados en la cama. Faith entró arrastrando algo.

"Erik, creo que hay un pequeño problema" –dijo ella y Erik abrió los ojos y se incorporó, la sola visión de Faith le había hecho soltar una carcajada, ella estaba usando uno de sus pantalones, una camisa e incluso la capa, todo le quedaba grande y casi se le caía.

"¡Oye¡No te rías de mi!" –dijo ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto; pero Erik seguía riéndose, así que se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, entonces él la agarró por las muñecas y giró sobre si mismo para hacerle cosquillas a ella. Cuando pararon se dieron cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que estaban, Erik estaba inclinado sobre el vientre de ella y con las piernas a un lado de sus caderas.

Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda _"¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?" _pensaba pero tenía que admitir que se había divertido antes de darse cuenta de la situación _"Pero nunca te habías reído así…"._

Erik se volvió y le dijo como tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado –"Ven, ya deben de haber abierto los almacenes". Faith salió de su shock y se levantó.

Subieron al bote y Faith iba embelesada mirando todo a su alrededor, era todo muy hermoso, había alguno que otro corredor y varias cerraduras sin puerta… suponía que eran puertas ocultas y trampillas.

"¿Tu hiciste todo esto?" –preguntó Faith extrañamente sabiendo de los dones arquitectónicos de Erik, el cuál se preguntó si ella lo habría oído cuando estaba dormida; pero sólo asintió, todavía sin poder reponerse de lo ocurrido, eso no podía volver a pasar jamás.

Salieron entonces a las calles de París, por la salida del lago en la calle Scribe, Erik se cubrió la cara con una capa, Faith iba como sin nada por la calle sólo dando breves miradas a los aparadores, sólo se paró en una tienda de armas… pero se dio cuenta de su error y siguió caminando.

Entraron a una tienda llamada "Rambles & Bemol" al parecer la ancianita que atendía, conocía muy bien a Erik, así que hizo a un lado una roja cortina y les dio acceso a una parte de la tienda que no todos los clientes podían ver.

"Bien, puedes escoger lo que gustes, toma lo suficiente, aquí estaré" –dijo Erik fríamente sentándose en una silla, y clavando su mirada en la infinidad de la alfombra.

La señora llegó y se llevó a Faith dentro de los probadores, antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Erik, y tiempo después, abrió la cortina, Faith tenía puesto un vestido rosa aperlado, con una falda muy ampona y un corsé apretado, seda y lino en la falda, mientras que en la parte superior, la seda se entrecruzaba con encaje y algunas flores bordadas.

Indudablemente se veía preciosa, Erik contuvo sus impresiones y simplemente asintió, se veía tierna, femenina, lo que para Faith usualmente era símbolo de rareza, ella en cambio negó con la cabeza, brincó la tarima del probador y fue por alguna ropa ella misma, volvía unos minutos después con gran cantidad de ropa oscura y colores terrenales, y uno que otro blanco. Corrió la cortina del probador para cerrarlo.

Otros minutos después, Faith salía con un vestido rojo y negro, y unos guantes negros hasta el codo, se veía muy distinta a la Faith del vestido rosa para el gusto de Erik, esta Faith le agradaba más simplemente porque era más… Faith… aún así, Erik volvió a repetir el monótono asentimiento.

"¿No te gusta?" –preguntó Faith tratando de obligarlo a hablar pero él asintió por enésima vez.

"Pareciese que no… tal vez necesites que modele para que lo veas mejor…" –Erik levantó una ceja no entendiendo muy bien que era lo que iba a hacer. Faith comenzó a caminar como una dama de clase alta, tomó una pequeña sombrilla y se la recargó en su hombro, luego le guiñó el ojo a Erik haciendo un chasquido con la boca, se dio una vuelta y a mitad del camino volvió a dar otra, al final separó levemente sus pies formando un arco y dándole todo el peso a una de sus piernas, mientras recargaba la punta de la sombrilla en el piso.

Erik no pudo contenerse más y sonrió más para sí mismo que para ella, Faith lo notó y sonrió victoriosa también. Siguió escogiendo cosas; pero no más vestidos, Erik se asombró cuando Faith le enseñó su elección, la mayoría eran pantalones oscuros de piel, blusas nada glamorosas y botas, además de una que otra capa.

Salieron de nuevo con destino a la reja de la calle Scribe, iban hablando tranquilamente sin saber que un policía tenía la mirada sobre ellos, cargó su rifle, apuntó justamente a la cabeza de Erik y...

"¡Cuidado!" –gritó Faith tirando a Erik al piso y ella misma también, la bala que estaba destinada a acabar con la vida de Erik, había dado con el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle. Se cubrieron tras un carruaje que estaba estacionado.

"¿Siempre eres tan popular?" –preguntó Faith con sarcasmo y Erik trataba de concentrarse en una manera de salir de ahí, pero era todo un embrollo, a plena luz del día, gente mirando por todas partes y Faith, tal vez lo mejor sería entregarse…

"Ven, está girando hacia la derecha, si vamos por debajo del carruaje y nos apresuramos hasta cruzar la calle podríamos perderlo"-dijo Faith comenzando a arrastrarse por debajo del susodicho carruaje. Erik estaba un tanto desconcertado ¿cómo era tan brillante esta chica?

Una vez que salieron del carruaje se apresuraron a sobremanera; pero aún así el policía se dio cuenta de la 'graciosa huída'.

"_¡Demonios¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué quieren dispararle? No será fácil huir de esta, ya debió haber llamado a más de su regimiento, tal vez si pueda dejarlo inconsciente antes de llegar a Scribe; pero… ¿cómo?" _Faith pensaba en una manera de salvar a Erik mientras corrían por una calle un tanto sucia y llena de escaleras y grandes tubos juntando los dos edificios.

"_No hay salvación, si llegamos a Scribe sabrán que estoy de vuelta en la Ópera, y seguramente se llevarán a Faith…" _pensando esto, Erik volteó buscando a Faith pero ya no estaba tras suyo, se detuvo por un momento pero oyó pasos y se ocultó tras una columna desgastada y agrietada. Volvió a asomarse; pero el policía casi estaba a su lado, sin embargo no llevaba a Faith consigo.

_Puedes hacer esto cazadora, un año fuera de práctica no es nada…_se repetía Faith a sí misma, mientras caminaba sobre uno de los tubos suspendidos perpendicularmente a la calle que yacía unos diez metros por debajo de sí, respiró profundo por un momento y después, saltó hacia atrás arqueando la espalda para dar un giro y poder sujetarse de otro tubo que estaba metros debajo de éste, cuando por fin lo tomó con sus manos, arremetió contra el policía son sus dos pies, mandándolo a varios metros hacia atrás y dejándolo inconsciente mientras aterrizaba suavemente en el piso de la calle.

Mientras tanto, Erik que se preguntaba donde estaba Faith, percibió el leve ruido de los tubos y se giró a ver con grandísimo asombro lo que el ángel negro acababa de hacer, Faith ahora se acercó al policía y al comprobar que estaba vivo, corrió hasta donde estaba Erik.

"¡Vámonos!" –le dijo tomándolo del brazo, pero él se soltó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" –replicó el mirándola entre confundido y enojado.

"Vienen más, por favor te explicaré luego" –dijo Faith y consiguió que Erik siguiera corriendo, llegaron a la calle Scribe y se metieron por la reja pero siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzar el lago.

"¿Por qué te perseguían esos tipos?" –preguntó Faith descansando sobre una pared. -"¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa calle?" –preguntó también Erik, secretamente tratando de evitar la primer pregunta.

Faith miró hacia un lado evitando la penetrante mirada de Erik; pero Erik enfurecido la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola y radiando furia –"¡Dime la maldita verdad¡¿Quién eres¿Has venido a matarme¡Tú¡Maldita traidora, habla la verdad!".

"¡No soy una traidora! Por favor, Erik…"

"¡NO TRATES DE DESHACERTE DE TU CULPA!" –gritó él soltándola de repente y alejándose dándole la espalda.

"¡Soy una cazadora!" –explicó ella en respuesta, lágrimas en sus ojos mientras agachaba su cabeza.

"¡Oh¡¡Mi invitada era realmente una cazadora¡¡¿Has venido a llevarte al fantasma¡¡Quieres enseñarle al mundo tu gloria¿No es así? –respondió Erik sabiendo de antemano lo que una cazadora era, tantos años abandonándose a los libros no eran para más.

"¡NO¿Por qué habría de matarte? Tu no has hecho nada que…" –replicó Faith pero fue interrumpida por Erik que seguía estando furioso y extrañamente incluso para él, decepcionado…

"¡No mientas más!" –gritó él sujetándola por los brazos contra la pared

"¡Suéltame!" –Faith respondió suplicante, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si eres una cazadora no necesitas mi permiso para huir ¡Vamos¡Cázame¡Cázame y salva al fantasma de su soledad!" –contestó él ahora con una voz lenta y mordaz; pero al final su voz se quebró y se volvió oyendo leves gemidos de Faith.

"Lo siento, yo…" –Erik iba a explicarle la verdad; pero cuando se giró para verla de frente, Faith había desaparecido.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas , no había podido actualizar antes, porque justo el viernes se acaban las clases, y ustedes saben, todos los maestros se ensañan con los trabajos TT. Por cierto, que también empecé otro phanfic :P, este se llama 'Forsaken' y está escrito en inglés, ya que me di cuenta que en español no puedo esperar mucho público -

Y bueno, aquí van los reviews contestados, muchas gracias :D

**Hanna:** ¡Mi primer review! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capítulo

**Mellet Nimithil:** ¡Ay! Gracias por decir que es un buen phanfic, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy, un honor que me escribas , ya había leído un poco de Angels of Night, pero con la escuela y todo, nunca pude acabar.

**Mirse:** ¡Niñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis¡Muchisisisisisisímas gracias por escribir! Tú sabes que sin tu ayuda, este phanfic no hubiera podido ser, igual que muchas otras cosas en mi vida. ¡Te quiero¡Abacho, besho¡Ah! Y, ponga un gryffindor en su vida ;).

**¡Review¡Por favor review!**

Singing 4u, Angel of Music.


End file.
